


Grey

by RosieTarnation



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mention of Canon Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTarnation/pseuds/RosieTarnation
Summary: It’s early in the morning, Jamie hasn’t even had her tea yet, and now Dani’s claiming Jamie has grey hair. Surely she’s mistaken, right?
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Grey

Jamie noticed Dani staring at her while she ate her breakfast. She’d just been sitting there at the kitchen counter, drinking her tea and eating her toast and trying to enjoy the rising sunlight coming in through the window. 

But, no. Her wife was staring at her, which kind of made it hard to eat.

“Dani...” Jamie started. She knew it was early, she knew Dani hadn’t finished her coffee yet. Maybe she was just tired...

”Yeah?” Dani asked, voice cheerful as ever. 

“You’re staring at me,” Jamie declared, feeling her pulse slow down to normal as she realized Dani was aware of her staring, that this really was _Dani_ staring. 

Dani dropped her eyes for just a second, looking down quickly at her own toast but then right back up. 

“Oh,” Dani said. She made a face like she was unsure of what to say. “Yeah.”

”Any particular reason?” Jamie asked, chuckling a bit. “Do I have something on my face?” she asked suddenly, wiping at her cheek with her hand. 

“No! No,” Dani assured her. She smiled, amused. “You have a grey hair.”

” _What_?” Jamie asked, pulling her bangs in front of her eyes to try to catch the alleged grey strand. “No I don’t.”

”Yeah, you do,” Dani said, standing. She pulled a little compact mirror out of her bag, which was also on the counter.

“Maybe I’ve got one of your hairs on me...” Jamie tried to protest as Dani came to stand beside her wife. “Or it’s just the lighting-!”

“See? Here, and a few over here...” Dani pointed out in the mirror for them both to see.

”Oi! You said I have _a_ grey hair! One!”

”You do,” Dani grinned. “And another one, and another one...”

”Oh, laugh it up, Poppins,” Jamie said. “You’re cheating, you dye your hair.”

”I think you look beautiful,” Dani said, kissing her cheek. 

“Yeah, you better...” Jamie muttered, but she was grinning too. 

“Hey,” Dani said, folding the compact and setting it on the table, before putting her hand on Jamie’s. “You know what this means, right?”

”People continue to be exhaustive, and it shows?”

”We’re growing old together,” Dani said simply. 

Jamie’s mock annoyance was totally gone. She knew they’d had so much time, way more time than they thought they’d get, and still not nearly enough. 

But they were doing it - they were growing old together. They’d gotten older, they’d gotten greyer (or, one of them had), they’d had year after year of new memories and traditions and events.   
  


Jamie squeezed her hand. “Yeah,” she agreed quietly, almost a whisper.   
  


“Don’t worry, baby, you still have great hair,” Dani said, defusing the mounting tension. She didn’t want to dwell in it - she worked so hard over their years together to not dwell. So, she wasn’t going to.   
  


She was, however, going to enjoy it. She could never imagine before the idea of growing old with someone and being this happy about it, and even after she found Jamie she didn’t let herself think about it. The whole “growing old and grey together” thing didn’t really gel with their “one day at a time” thing.

“Just you wait, I bet it’ll go all grey sooner than not,” Jamie said.   
  


“Oh, I can’t wait to see that,” Dani grinned.   
  


(And she did see it, but Jamie didn’t see her)

**Author's Note:**

> Had to bring the sads right at the end, sorry. 
> 
> As ever, fuck trump, fuck white supremacy, fuck fascism.


End file.
